gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisters
CONTESTANT #1: "Which television game has ten players…" CONTESTANT #2: "…and shows you one half of the question…" CONTESTANT #3: "…for $10,000 and a brand new car?" JACK: "The answer is…" ALL CONTESTANTS: "Twisters!" JACK: "Twisters is right, and here's your host, Jim Perry!" Twisters was a game show pilot that combined elements of past & future Bob Stewart game shows, one of them being Jackpot. Gameplay Ten contestants competed for one whole week trying to answer questions, although they were only shown halves of them. Main Game The game was played using a giant shuffleboard, which was marked off with red and white stripes across its width. The white stripes were in groups of nine, numbered to correspond to a gallery of nine players seated in an archway, and a red stripe followed each group. A tenth player standing at the end of the board (who was dubbed "The King/Queen of the Hill") would slide a puck down the board. When it landed on a number, the player with that number stood up and was shown two half questions (more commonly known as "Twisters"). He/She chose one of those questions in an attempt to stump the King/Queen, and then host Perry read the rest of the question, after which the King/Queen of the Hill answered it. A correct answer from the King/Queen allowed them to keep his/her position, but an incorrect answer forced him/her to switch places with the gallery player. If the puck landed on a red stripe, the King of the Hill will have a chance to win a car by answering one question correctly, and kept control regardless of the outcome. The name of the show and these questions came from the fact that a completed question often led in a very different direction from that suggested by its prompt. Examples: * "WHAT ANGEL…" "…was known as Mr. October?" (Answer: Reggie Jackson) * "WHAT CARDINAL…" "…sin are you committing if you eat too much?" (Answer: Gluttony) * "WHAT CANINE…" "…crime fighter unmasks costumed villains?" (Answer: Scooby-Doo) * "WHAT SPEECH…" "…impediment does Porky Pig suffer from?" (Answer: Stuttering) During the game, a point counter which started 40 decreased by the gallery member's number for each correct answer; as soon as the puck landed on a number that was at least as high as the remaining score, or if the number landed on matched the second number in the current score, the player whose number was just landed on would join the King/Queen of the Hill for a chance to win the game (the latter was classified as an "Instant Win"). In a win situation, each chose a Twister for the other, this time hoping that they could solve it. If both players answered their questions correctly, they won the game, $1,000 ($500 apiece), and a chance to play the bonus game for $10,000; if not, the game went on as before. Bonus Game In this bonus, one member of the winning team was shown a series of answers. Host Jim would ask beginnings of questions, and the first player would complete the question afterwhich the other player would try to answer. After each answer, a pass, or if the questioner gave away the answer or the essence of the answer, the team moved on to a new answer. Each correct answer was worth $100 split between the players, and getting ten correct answers in 60 seconds or less split $10,000. This bonus would later be used for the main game in another Bob Stewart pilot called $50,000 a Minute. ---- As previously stated, all ten players competed for one whole week, and the player with the most money at the end of the week returned to play the following week against nine new players. Music Bob Cobert – The theme had originally been used on Shoot for the Stars, and would later be used on the 1985 and 1989 versions of Jackpot. Shuffleboard Cue – "Thru Train" by Bob Cobert (previously used on Chain Reaction, remixed from Supertrain). Contestant Switch – "Honky-Tonk Humor #2" by Henrik Nielsen (Ole Georg Music) (This was also used as a theme song on another failed Bob Stewart pilot called Eye Q) Links [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=Twisters Twisters - The Game Show Pilot Light] [http://web.archive.org/web/20080907151712/http://classictvgames.bravehost.com/twisters.html Rules for Twisters] YouTube Video The Full Pilot Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television